Le père d'Harry
by 25Stella27
Summary: Une nuit, Lily Evans, pardonne Potter, rend visite à Dumbledore pour lui dévoiler une vérité sur Harry.
1. Une Visite Inattendue

Le vent hurla entre les créneaux de Poudlard et il y avait un orage dans l'air. Presque tout le château était dans le noir, seules quelques fenêtres étaient illuminées.

Donc celles appartenant au bureau du directeur.

« Merci beaucoup, Barty, pour m'informer » dit Dumbledore. « Je vais voir qui je peux envoyer pour aider le ministère. »

« Bon. Il faut que j'aille maintenant. J'espère avoir des nouvelles moins mauvaises la fois prochaine, » répondit Barty Crouch. Son visage dans le feu de la cheminée avait l'air fatigué, mais surtout déterminé.

« Comme nous tous, Barty, comme nous tous, » soupira Dumbledore et d'un signe de la tête, Barty Crouch disparut.

Dumbledore regarda les flammes dans la cheminée vide encore quelques instantes, avant de tourner ses yeux vers la jeune sorcière assise devant son bureau.

« Désolé de vous avoir laissé attendre. Barty Crouch juste vient de m'informer que les mangemorts ont encore attaqué des Moldus. »

Lily Evans hocha la tête.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Je sais qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que moi. En fait, je vous remercie tellement de bien vouloir me voir. »

« Je ne peux pas nier que j'étais curieux, » dit Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Il aussi avait l'air un peu fatigué – qui ne l'avait pas ces jours ?- mais les yeux derrière ses lunettes pétillaient.

« Alors pourquoi vous avez décidé de rendre visite à un vieux fou comme moi, Mlle Evans ? »

« C'est Mme Potter maintenant. »

« Ah, oui, pardonnez moi. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous avez eu un garçon aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui. » Elle ne chuchota pas vraiment, mais parla dans une voix très basse. « Il est prénommé Harry. C'est à cause de lui que je viens vous voir… »

Le front de Dumbledore se plissa d'étonnement.

« Vous venez me voir à cause d'Harry ? J'espère qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, il va parfaitement bien… » Il était clair que il n'était pas facile pour Lily de parler pour ce qu'elle avait venu.

« La raison est un peu personnelle et je sais que j'ai commit un grosse erreur mais il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. »

Dumbledore se tu, ses yeux sans le moindre jugement. Il savait qu'il fallait donner Lily le temps qu'elle avait besoin.

« Harry n'est pas le fils de James, » dit Lily finalement.

Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle Dumbledore s'attendait.

« Puis-je vous demander qui est le père ? » dit-il enfin car Lily n'avait pas l'air de continuer.

« C'est Severus Snape. Il est devenu mangemort récemment… »

« Oui, je le connais. »

Celui lui avait fait du mal d'apprendre que Severus étais tombé dans les forces du mal, mais après tout cet échec n'était pas inattendu. Même s'il avait eu du talent Severus Snape n'était jamais aimé par les professeurs et il avait toujours été fasciné par les arts noirs.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Mon absolution ? Ma condamnation ? Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas mon affaire. Si vous devez parler à quelqu'un, parlez à votre mari. Ou peut-être Severus Snape, même si je dois vous prévenir qu'il est peut-être dangereux de l'approcher. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Non, James ne doit jamais le savoir. Je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. »

 _Tu lui en as déjà fait,_ pensa Dumbledore, mais il ne le dit pas. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que l'nfidélité d'une ancienne élève.

« N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il le découvre un jour? Si le garçon ressemble trop à Severus ou si Severus fait le lien… »

Lily secoua la tête. « J'ai utilisé un sort… Harry ne ressemblera qu'à James. Il n'y a que ses yeux, ces sont les miens… »

Lily soupira. « Je ne savait ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Je me suis dit que le mieux était que personne ne puisse le découvrir. Et je sais que j'ai raison… Seulement, je devais en parler. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Remus ou Sirius. Ils auraient tout dit à James. »

La voix de la jeune sorcière était désespérée.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne vais pas le dire à James. Mais je vous donnerai le conseil pour lequel vous êtes venu ici : Parle à James. C'est une vérité un peu grande pour être cachée. Je suis sûr qu'il aimera le garçon tout même. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, » chuchota Lily. Les larmes étaient venues dans ses yeux. « Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir écoutée. »

Les années suivantes Dumbledore n'arrêta pas de se demander ce qu'il aurais fait s'il _avait su_. S'il _avait su_ , que ce garçon était destiné de vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres. S'il _avait su_ que Lily mourait avant de parler à James ou à Severus ou à Harry. Et enfin s'il avait su que Severus Snape était vraiment de leur côté.

* * *

 **Edit: Merci beaucoup à ChampEl pour corriger ce chapitre! Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle et j'espère que maintenant vous trouver la lecture plus plaisante!**

Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère vous avez aimé cette petite histoire. J'ai quelques idées pour le continuer mais en suis pas sûre. 


	2. Le Livreur de la Lettre

Harry se réveilla avec un soupir. Aujourd'hui était un jour bien pire que les autres puisque c'était l'anniversaire de son cousin, Dudley.

« Harry ! Viens ! Tu peux m'aider avec les œufs ! »

C'était la voix de sa tante Petunia.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « J'arrive. »

Il alluma sa petite lampe et trouva quelque chose pour s'habiller. Il n'avait beaucoup d'espace dans son placard, mais cela suffisait.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était dans la cuisine et s'occupait du bacon pendant que la tante Petunia et l'oncle Vernon montraient ses cadeaux à leur fils. Harry essaya de l'ignorer. Il ne recevait jamais de cadeaux. Ou au moins pas les choses qu'il voulait vraiment avoir.

« Il n'y a que trente-six cadeaux ! » hurla Duley. « L'an dernier j'en ai eu trente-sept ! »

Harry roula ses yeux. Il ne pensait même pas avoir reçu trente-six cadeaux pendant toutes ces années chez les Dursley.

Il était en train de s'asseoir quand la sonnette retentit.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Les yeux de l'oncle Vernon se fixèrent sur Harry. Comme toujours, Harry était le premier suspect si quelque chose n'allait pas comme les Dursley l'avait imaginée.

Harry secoua la tête. Personne ne lui avait jamais rendu visite. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Les autres élèves dans sa classe avaient trop de peur de Dudley et de ses copains pour se risquer à devenir ami avec Harry.

« Peut-être c'est Pierce, » suggéra Dudley.

La tante Petunia et l'oncle Vernon échangèrent un regard et finalement Petunia se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry n'y faisait pas trop attention.

Avec les Dursley distraits, il pourrait bien voler un peu plus de bacon. Ils ne le faisaient pas vraiment jeûner mais il ne pouvait jamais manger autant qu'il le voulait.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? » demanda Petunia et Harry remarqua que sa voix était étrange. Elle était plus haute que d'habitude.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Petunia ? » La voix qui répondait était inconnue d'Harry, mais elle lui donna la chair de poule.

« Non, » répondit Petunia courtement. « Puis-je vous demander de partir ? Vous devez vous tromper d'adresse. »

L'homme écuma. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour ces jeux. Alors où est le garçon ? »

A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon décida d'intervenir. Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers le couloir. Harry le suivit. Cet homme avait l'air bien plus intéressant qu'un peu de plus de bacon.

L'inconnu avait de longs et gras chevaux noirs. Il était de la même taille que Petunia mais pour une étrange raison il avait l'air de la dépasser. Ses yeux étaient presque complètement noirs, et son regard fixé sur Petunia semblait être capable de traverser sa peau.

Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient vieux et pour une raison, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, il avait l'impression que l'inconnu portait quelque chose différente d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? » dit l'oncle Vernon. « Je préférais que vous ne dérangiez pas ma femme. Et surtout pas notre fils. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je souhaite que vous nous laissiez tranquille ! »

Harry pouvait dire que l'oncle Vernon était prêt à fermer la porte au visage d'homme inconnu, mais ce dernier ne fit que sourire.

« Je ne parle pas de votre fils, Monsieur Dursley. Je parle d'Harry Potter. »

Harry recula un pas. Il parlait de lui ? Comment c'était possible ? Avait-il fait quelque chose ?

L'oncle Vernon sembla avoir eu la même idée. « Qu'est-ce tu as fait, garçon ? »

Harry qui aurait voulu être partout sauf en cet endroit fis un pas dans le couloir. « Rien, je pense. »

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'inconnu le regarder de haut en bas.

« Alors, c'est lui, » dit l'inconnu enfin. « Le fameux Harry Potter. »

Fameux ? Harry voulait éclater de rire. L'homme inconnu devrait se tromper ! Il n'était pas fameux ! Personne ne le connaissait !

Un sourire avait dû le trahir, car l'inconnu plissa son front et dit :

« Vous me trouvez amusant, monsieur Potter ? »

« Non ! » dit Harry vitement. « C'est seulement que vous devez vous tromper. Je ne suis pas fameux ! »

Quoi que l'inconnu attendît comme réponse, ce n'était pas ça. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Petunia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« La vérité ! » répondit Vernon avec détermination. « Et si c'est pour lui dire des bêtises, vous pouvez sortir immédiatement ! »

« La ferme, Dursley! » la voix de l'inconnu était calme, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

« Nous lui avons dit la vérité. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de la route ! » dit Petunia et il y avait de la panique dans sa voix.

L'inconnu écuma. « Vous l'avez cru ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait répondre.

« Vous avez cru que des sorciers pouvaient mourir dans un accident de la route ? »

« Des sorciers ? » répéta Harry. L'inconnu devait être fou.

« Je vous interdis de lui parler de ces bêtises ! » hurla Vernon.

« J'ai dit, la ferme, Dursley ! » Tout à coup, il y eu une baguette en bois dans la main de l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas exactement une batte mais l'oncle Vernon recula et Harry pouvait très bien le comprendre. Cette baguette avait l'air très dangereuse.

« Viens. » La voix d'inconnu ne tolérait aucune protestation et Harry le suivit dans le salon.

« Alors, monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que vous savez de vos parents ? » demanda l'homme après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé.

Les Dursley restaient dans le couloir.

« Ils sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. »

Harry mordilla ses lèvres. Il voulait bien savoir qui était cet homme mais il avait trop peur pour le demander.

« C'est tout ? » L'homme sembla surpris. « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils étaient ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la question. « Ils étaient des chômeurs. » dit-il enfin.

Il pouvait dire que la réponse ne plu pas l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il regarda Harry de haut en bas encore et Harry avait l'impression que ce regard perçait sa peau.

« Vous n'en savez rien ? Rien du tout ? »

Le regard d'homme vacilla vers Petunia qui se cacha derrière son mari.

« Alors, Potter. Vos parents étaient des sorciers. Ils n- »

« Des sorciers ? » Harry savait qu'il était une mauvaise idée d'interrompre l'inconnu mais il ne comprenait pas. « Les sorciers comme dans un cirque ? »

L'homme écuma. « Non, pas comme dans un cirque. Je parle de la vraie magie. »

« Mais une telle chose n'existe pas ! » Il sembla qu'enfin l'oncle Vernon avait retrouvé son courage. « Il n'y pas de magie ou de sorciers ! »

La fureur se raviva dans les yeux de l'inconnu. « Combien de fois il faut que je vous le dise ? La ferme. Silencio. »

L'inconnu brandit sa baguette et quelque chose très curieux se passa :

L'oncle Vernon n'arrêta pas bouger ses lèvres mais aucun son ne s'en échappèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Severus ? » hurla Petunia avec la même panique dans la voix que celle qui apparaissait sur le visage de son mari.

« Oh, maintenant, tu te souviens de mon nom. » L'homme, Severus, leva un sourcil en ricanant. « Je vais annuler le sort quand je partirai. »

Il se tourna vers Harry une fois encore. « Vos parents étaient des sorciers. Et non Potter, je ne parle pas de tour de passe-passe où d'autres trucs grossiers que les Moldus considèrent comme magie. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de tout ça.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les Moldus ? »

Severus plissa le front. « Vous n'en avez vraiment jamais entendu parler ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. Il était très sûr que le mot « Moldu » n'avait jamais été prononcé par les Dursley et il ne l'avait jamais entendu à l'école aussi.

« Les moldus sont des gens qui n'ont pas la capacité de faire de la magie. Comme votre tante et votre oncle. Ou leur fils. »

« Mais moi je l'ai ? » dit Harry doucement. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Comment pouvait-il être un sorcier sans jamais l'avoir su.

« Oui, vous l'êtes aussi… Tout comme votre mère… » Pendant un petit moment le regard de Severus devint un peu plus chaleureux. « De toute façon, il faut que vous appreniez la magie. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez faire seul. »

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins ce jour, peut-être il aurait répondu que c'était qu'un homme inconnu arrive à la porte des Dursley pour lui dire qu'il était un sorcier.

« Et où devrais-je aller pour l'apprendre ? »

Si c'était une école privée et chère les Dursley ne lui permettrait jamais d'y aller.

« C'est Poudlard, l'école des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. J'y suis professeur et je suis venu pour vous donner votre lettre d'admission. »

L'homme sortit une lettre de la poche de sa veste.

Le papier était plus lourd que le papier normal et l'adresse était écrite avec de l'encre verte.

Et sur cette lettre, y était vraiment écrit son nom. Harry Potter.

Avec hésitation Harry pris la lettre. Le papier était lourd comme le parchemin.

Il y avait un sceau de cire rouge.

« Je peux la lire ? »

« Si quelqu'un vous l'a enseigné, bien sûr. J'espère qu'ils vous ont au moins appris ça. »

Le sceau était des armoiries partagées en quartier. Dans chaque quartier il y avait un animal et Harry était fasciné par le niveau de détail.

Le sceau était si beau qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le briser, mais il le fit enfin.

La lettre à l'intérieur était écrite avec la même encre verte. Elle disait presque la même chose que ce que l'inconnu lui avait dit. Mais quand il lut la liste d'affaires dont il avait besoin pour se rendre dans cette école son cœur se serra. Il ne pourrait jamais acheter tout ça.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette offre,» dit-il enfin. « Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer tous ces livres ou un chaudron ou une baguette magique. » Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait acheter ces choses ou combien ils coûtaient, mais il était sûr que c'était bien trop pour le maigre argent de poche les Dursley lui donnait. Et jamais ils ne pairaient pour tout ça, il en était sûr.

« Vos parents vous ont laissé une peu d'argent. Vous n'avez pas gaspillé tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mes parents avaient de l'argent ? » C'était certainement quelque chose que les Dursley ne savaient pas. Ils avaient toujours râlé qu'ils n'étaient pas dédommagés pour s'occuper d'Harry.

« Oui. Et je suis sûr que c'est assez pour payer les choses dont vous avez besoin. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry et tout à coup il eut une pensée horrible. Est-ce que c'était une blague que les Dursley lui jouaient pour l'anniversaire de Dudley ?

« Il pensait qu'il était un sorcier ! Pouvez-vous le croire ? » Harry entendit la voix de son cousin dans sa tête suivie par le rire des autres élèves.

Il déglutit. « Pouvez-vous faire un peu de magie ? » demanda-t-il timidement. Severus lui faisait encore un peu peur mais il avait tellement besoin d'une preuve.

« Un peu de magie ? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez compris la beauté et la complexité de ce métier… »

Ça ne sembla pas juste à Harry. Il n'avait même pas vu de magie, comment pourrait-il juger sa beauté ?

« Mais, d'accord, votre besoin de preuve semble compréhensible. »

Severus brandit sa baguette et d'un coup la Playstation de Dudley se transforma en un petit aigle en bois.

« Accio, » dit Severus et l'aigle déploya ses ailes puis plana vers eux. Il atterrit sur la paume de Severus.

« Voilà, » dit-il en donnant Harry l'aigle. « C'est assez ? »

« Oui, » chuchota Harry. Il regarda le petit aigle sur sa paume avec fascination. « Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Il leva ses yeux et il pensa voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Severus. Mais il disparut en quelques instants et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment été là.

« Alors, avez-vous d'autres questions, Potter ? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre. « Même si j'ai de l'argent où puis-je acheter une baguette magique ? Ou tous ces livres ? »

« A Londres. Il vous faudra probablement de l'aide pour y aller…Je vais en parler au Professeur Dumbledore. Il est le directeur de Poudlard. Il vous enverra probablement Hagrid. Il voulait aussi vous donner votre lettre mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de le faire. D'autres questions ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Bien sûr il avait plus de questions; mais il ne pensait pas que cet homme ait envie de lui répondre.

« D'accord. De toute façon, je vais vous voir à Poudlard. »

Severus se leva. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le couloir qu'Harry se souvint des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon avait arrêté d'essayer de parler. Petunia et Dudley se serrèrent contre lui et quand Severus les approcha ils commencèrent à trembler.

« Petunia, » dit-il dans une voix froide. « Dumbledore attendait que tu lui disses la vérité. »

Les jours suivants, Harry pensait souvent que la visite de Severus n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais lui rappelait toujours que c'était bel et bien arrivé.

* * *

 **Premièrement, encore un très, très gros merci à ChampEl pour avoir corriger ce chapitre!**

Aussi, merci beaucoup pour tout les reviews! Les lire est motivant et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plussiez aussi :)


	3. Le Livreur de la Lettre 2

« Alors, Monsieur le Directeur, notre destin repose vraiment sur les épaules de ce garçon ? »

La voix de Snape était moqueuse. Il revenait tout juste de chez les Dursley et portait toujours ses vêtements moldus.

« Oui, Severus… » Dumbledore ne pouvait guère cacher sa déception Il avait espéré que Snape apprécierait plus le garçon à son retour. Si cela avait été le cas peut-être aurait-il pu enfin lui dire… Il soupira. Mieux valait ne pas penser à des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais.

« Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas que ces parents étaient des sorciers. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête lentement. Il s'était attendu à ça, il l'avait même un peu voulu.

« Directeur, vous savez qu'un jour ce garçon devra faire face au Seigneur de Ténèbres ? Il n'est rien de spécial. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il reçoive plus d'entraînement ? Ce garçon ne sait rien de la magie. »

Dumbledore soupira encore. « Il n'a que dix ans, Severus. Il apprendra tout ce qu'il faut, ici. Comme tous les autres. »

« Vous savez bien que le Seigneur de Ténèbres est arrivé ici en étant capable de se servir de sa magie. »

« Oui, Severus, mais ne devrions-nous pas être heureux de tous les aspects qui font qu'Harry est différent de Lord Voldemort ? »

« Pas si cela concerne son pouvoir, » répondit Snape sèchement.

« De toute façon, le sort en est jeté. Et, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Etait-il bien élevé ? sympathique ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Il n'était pas trop impoli. Mais il est probablement gâté, tout comme son père. La maison dans laquelle il vit… »

Dumbledore soupira. « Vous savez que ce garçon n'est pas James, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe à quel point il lui ressemble. »

Snape ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa pendant un temps.

Naturellement, Dumbledore avait épié les Dursley quelques fois. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas gâté, c'était pourquoi il voulait que Severus lui rende visite.

« En tout cas, merci d'y être allé. Je vais envoyer Hagrid pour l'aider à acheter les affaires dont il aura besoin. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Directeur. » Avec un autre signe de la tête il quitta le bureau.

Dumbledore resta éveillé pendant des heures cette nuit-là, une question toujours à l'esprit :

Aurait-il dû dire la vérité à Severus ? Quand Voldemort a tué les Potter ou même aujourd'hui ?

Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être quand Harry arrivera à Poudlard et quand Severus le connaîtrait mieux…

Là encore il arriva à la conclusion qu'il serait mieux de ne pas se décider maintenant, mais quand le temps lui monterait le bon moment.


	4. Pourquoi lui?

« Potter, » la voix du professeur Snape était froide et impitoyable. Harry réprima un soupir et se tourna vers son professeur de potions.

« Oui, professeur Snape ? » Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait mal cette fois.

Ce n'était pas un secret: Snape n'aimait pas les Gryffondors.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Monsieur Longbottom qu'il ne doit pas ajouter les limaces avant les mouches ? »

« Parce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, » répondit Harry même s'il savait ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Il voulait bien savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que Snape ne le croit jamais.

Il aimerait bien ajouter que personne ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il se tut.

Snape le regarda avec un regard long et perçant et à la surprise d'Harry il hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » chuchota Ron qui travailla près d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être a-t-il compris que ce n'est pas ma faute quand Neville fait quelque chose stupide ? »

Harry s'entendait bien avec Neville mais quelques fois, quand Snape le rendait responsable de ses bêtises, Harry le détestait un peu.

« Je suis toujours curieux de savoir ce que je lui ai fait, » dit Harry en jetant un regard vers Snape qui était en train de faire des éloges sur la potion de Malfoy.

Quelques fois il semblait que Snape le détestait autant que tous les autres Gryffondors, mais à d'autres occasions il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Ron haussa ses épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tout le monde le hait et il le sait. »

Harry hocha la tête mais il pensait au petit aigle en bois qui était toujours dans sa malle.

 **A nouveau merci à ChampEl pour sa correction!**

 **Aussi merci à tous, qui ont écrit des reviews ou simplement suivent cette histoire!** **très court, c'est pourquoi je vais en poster 2 simultanément**


	5. Un Risque Pris

« A quoi avez-vous pensé ? » Les yeux de Severus Snape pétillèrent de rage.

« Asseyez-vous, Severus, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

« Non, » répondit le maître de potions sèchement. « Je veux une explication ! »

Dumbledore soupira. « Vous savez ce que j'ai fait. Il fallait l'exposer à ça. Il fallait lui faire comprendre son rôle et ce qu'il signifie. »

« Alors vous avez risqué sa vie ? »

« J'étais sûr qu'il en sortirait vivant et je ne souhaite pas que vous mettiez en doute mes décisions. »

« Parce que vous ne vous trompez jamais ? » dit Snape froidement. Ce n'était pas un ton que l'on utilisait souvent pour parler à Dumbledore.

« Severus, calmez-vous ! Je peux le comprendre mais votre comportement n'est guère tolérable. » Comme toujours Dumbledore n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son visage exprimait clairement que Snape avait presque dépassé une frontière.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, » dit Snape enfin. Ses robes se gonflèrent quand il se tourna pour partir.

« Severus. » La tentative pour le rappeler était faible, et Snape l'ignora.

Dumbledore regarda la porte fermée dans un air triste.

« Si, Severus, je me trompe quelques fois, moi aussi, » marmonna Dumbledore en sachant que personne ne l'entendait.

Oui, il avait pris un risque ce jour-là, mais il n'était pas aussi grand que Snape le croyait. Il ne le dirait à personne, mais il avait surveillé tout le combat entre le Professeur Quirrell, prêt à intervenir. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie d'Harry. Son bonheur, même sa santé, ces choses-là, il pouvait les mettre en jeu, mais pas sa vie.

C'était un risque et Severus n'avait pas eu tort de le critiquer.

De toute façon, cette réaction avait surpris Dumbledore. Snape n'avait jamais eu l'air d'éprouver quelque chose pour Harry.

Est-ce qu'il se souciait vraiment du garçon ? Et si c'était le cas avait-il le droit de garder pour lui la vérité ?

Il était facile de se dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix quand Snape ne montrait pas la moindre affection pour le garçon, mais maintenant…

Harry dormait toujours et Dumbledore n'avait pas décidé quoi lui dire quand il se réveillerait.

Il méritait quelques vérités mais lesquelles ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Harry la vérité sur son père sans en avoir parler à Severus avant.

Et les Horcruxes ? Non, il était bien trop jeune pour ça. Pour savoir qu'il devrait faire face à Voldemort encore… Il méritait une enfance heureuse.

 _Ce n'est_ _pas ce que tu lui a donné,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Si tu le voulais heureux, il ne fallait pas le laissez chez sa famille moldue. Tu l'aurais confié aux Weasley ou une autre famille de sorciers._

Mais il ne l'a pas voulu seulement heureux. Il l'avait voulu capable. Bien sûr, il n'avait su rien de la magie avant d'arriver à Poudlard mais au moins il n'avait pas été gâté. Et il fallait de la modestie pour accepter sa tâche…


End file.
